fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Taxiarch (Siege)
Summary Taxiarch (מוניות) or Michael (מיכאל) acts as one of the seven archangels. God graced existence with the creation of seven entities who would oversee reality and it's ever transfiguring and multiplying contents, all ever the vigilant to vanquish those who dare taint it's magnificence. These entities would swear their absolute allegiance and faith to their Father, God; they embodied the most righteous and glorious aspects of His being'.' The first of these entities, soon to be forever known as archangels, was Taxiarchis Michael, He Who Is Like God. With the combined will and infinite strength all of seven angels, their crusade to annihilate the evils of reality, under the guidance of their Father none would falter and their quest advanced to all corners of the ever expanding multiverse of which they resided in. Tragedy struck as the recklessness of Jophiel cost him his very life and existence, the cosmos mourned the hero's demise for millennia, Taxiarch fell into a state of grave depression as he saw himself as responsible for quietus of his sibling and receded to the outer reaches of reality to re-strengthen his resolve. With the archangels shaken by the death of their kin and the absence of the Michael, malignant activity resurged like a torrent of madness sweeping over the multiverse and causing evil's roots to take place once more. Chaos runs again like a wild stallion upon reality gaining more traction with every stomp of it's vile hoof, and Saint Michael is yet to make appearance upon the battlefield, with his remaining brethren and the''' denizens of existence yearning for their hero to resurface from obscurity and shadow. Appearance Taxiarch and his brothers take vastly distinct and radical appearances from what they are depicted in several churches and murals, as opposed to being reminiscent of the facial features and bodily structures of Greek statues, archangels and more specifically Michael takes the form of armored, almost robotic heavenly entity taking more in common with an android in turns of appearance than a human. The wings of an archangel are crafted from the corpses of universes and each individual reality kept gracefully and perpetually smelted into his feathered appendages twinkle and shine repeatedly like dying stars in the night sky. Michael is adorned a halo crafted with a metal that outweighs the value of any material on Earth with description alone, carrying a luster and sparkle so great that it blinds mortal eyes on sight. Encrusted in every naked socket are gems and pearls by names are unpronounceable by human tongues, with the very core of these invaluable jewels bearing the still ever present souls and spirits of his fallen angel brethren. Unlike his brethren, he does not take up the use of helmets and armor and despite being mechanical in appearance bears very human features, allowing him to make rationalize with hominid kind at greater success than that of his kin who are arguably much more diabolical looking than Taxiarch himself. As opposed to Jophiel, his form is more slender and refined, carrying a simple grace while packaging alongside him great strength to uphold such dignified and illustrious looks and presence. Personality All those that look into despair's mocking eyes will be greeted with the presence of existence's greatest hero, gaze up and meet the one who bears God's likeness. Taxiarch bears grave and just judgement of all that present themselves toward him, there is no jury in his court, only judge and executioner. All those who sin are nothing more than those commended to damnation in the eyes of archangel, no crime will be left without penance and no amount of repentance will liberate them from Saint Michael's judgement. Michael from his conception has always remained a stoic obelisk among his brethren, acting as the pinnacle of their eternal labor and what they should transfigure themselves to be; Michael carries the hopes and wills of his kin upon his bare back, should he falter so will they. His presence alone was capable of raising their spirits , but the task of leading the other aspects of his Father is a painful burden he alone must bear for his own sake and for those of his siblings. In the eyes of many he is viewed as the savior yet to come to finally vanquish the evils and malignance for once he has returned; but beneath the angelic guard and unemotional façade lays the barley reversed features of an entity attempting to keep all under his dominance and failing to accept his failures as mere accidents capable of simply being lost to time. In his own eyes he is nothing more than simple fraud to meek to admit that he is a coward; he is a judge without gavel and he is executioner without axe, the world awaits for their hero but their hero is simply too afraid to come out. Power and Stats '''Tier: High 1-B, Likely Low 1-A | 2-A to Low 2-C Powers and Abilities: ''' * Superhuman Physical Characteristics * Regeneration (High-Godly. Low Godly for Avatars) * Cosmic Awareness * Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 9) * Abstract Existence * Sealing (Type 2) * Pseudo-Invulnerability * Flight * Blessed * Grand Master Swordsman * Unparalleled In The Art of Combat * Non-Corporeal/Intangible * Conceptual Manipulation * Order Powers * Resistance Towards Attacks and Abilities of Conceptual Nature * Existence Erasure * Size-Shifting * Avatar Creation * Heavily Resistant to Soul Manipulation * Capable of Harming Ideas and Concepts/Non-Corporeal and Intangible * Aether Manipulation * Acausality (Type 4 and 5) '''Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level, likely''' Low Outerversal level''' (Taxiarch's physiology aids to steady The SIEGE multiverse. A cosmology axiomatically composed of self-constructing webs that infinitely confound and layer themselves above the material realm; These webs eternally elevating themselves from their cosmic composition and rendering every prior web functionally trivial in the perception of the last. These webs underpinning the totality of an infinite collection of multiverses perpetually breeding a further infinite assortment of timelines as its spawn, under what is mortally perceivably to be akin to a yocto-second in span) ---- Multiverse level+ 'to '''Universe level+ '(A standard SIEGE universe is comprised of an infinite set of alternating timelines and realities housed within an infinitely wrapped bubble of time that maintains its composure and flow; It is however infinitesimally less potent and than that of an average multiverse, never growing more intricate in size or shape. Lesser universes are bound to a single timeline) '''Speed: Immeasurable, likely Irrelevant '(Beyond the very concept and idea of speed. Not bound by three dimensional barriers and laws.) | '''MFTL+ '(Speed is superior to any mortal fighter in the SIEGE universe. Widely faster then the likes of his other archangel brethren, and is often considered the fastest among them) '''Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Unknown Striking Strength: Hyperversal, likely Low Outerversal | Multiversal+ Durability: '''High Hyperverse level, likely''' Low Outerversal level''' | 'Multiverse level+ '''to '''Universe level+ ' 'Stamina: '''Limitless (Is incapable of producing fatigue toxins in his body, the very concept of it is none-existent in his being) 'Range: '''High Hyperversal, likely Low Outerversal | Multiversal 'Standard Equipment: '''Blade of Martyrs 'Intelligence: 'Exceptionally High. One of several primordial beings who experienced the birth of creation and knowledge it self and one of the few to have who have been considered worthy enough to write in the Eternal Tablet, which is a stone tablet containing immaculate knowledge that is rumored to be derived from The Lord Himself. An exceptional tactical mind who proved the foundation of every existent combat doctrine and method of governing across the scope of reality. Influencing an endless billions of brilliant minds and warriors with his teachings. '''Weaknesses: '''Bears an immense amount of self resentment for the death of his brother, Zuriel, and will at times hesitate in actions contemplating whether such a choice will lead to the most appropriate outcome for himself and his companions. Incapable of registering or mentally perceiving entities that do not functionally exist without them being directly in his presence. Abstract shape cannot directly interact with lesser realities without the threat of destroying them due to his physiology. '''Key: Abstract Embodiment of Tradition | Avatar ' ---- Notable Attacks/Techniques '''Archangel Physiology: '''Michael and brothers were specifically and near-perfectly designed for any situation that would force them to take combat, their bodies are as rigid as the realties they preserve; as the first entity to ever be given life in existence he granted dominion over the average angel and blessed with virtually infinite strength and power that exceed that of his other six brethren. Birthed into nothingness, his body has been coated in the void's essence allowing to be needless of time or space. Blessed by his Father, he is granted the ability to interact with ideas he bears and the entities that lack physical form. * '''Celestial Wings - As an avatar of God, Michael''' bears wings that are manufactured and crafted from 'waxed stars', celestials bods in the middle of their twilight stolen from having just deaths and in the peak of their heat and collapse become extremely malleable blobs of energy before exploding. These wings grant him flight and have no difficulty flying through space or the void. * 'Shields of the Mighty '- By default angels are equipped with shields that protect their minds from blasphemous thoughts that would easily seduce and corrupt the average mortal man. Attempting to defile an angel's mind, especially an archangel's is akin to shattering stone with a toothpick. * 'Aether Manipulation '- With his rigid connection with reality he bears source to the life giving energy it provides and is freely capable of manipulating and expulsing the life force it gifted him. * 'Grand Reawaking '-''' '''In the likelihood of one of his lesser bodies being destroyed his consciousness will be extracted from the dying or deceased body he laid in and regenerate from another location in the reality or area he to continue combat once more. Revitalized to full capacity and might. * '''Smite - In the most extreme of situations, Taxiarch''' charges one of his limbs with an nigh-infinite quintessential energy and power and unleashes the energy stored in his opponents general direction eradicating their existence in the process. If he does not expulse the ever expanding energy in some way or fashion in a total of five minutes, limbs charged with such energy will be eradicated but will not have it's existence jeopardized. * '''Blade of Martyrs - A blade fabricated from the unresting breath of his fallen angel brethren, it is a sword only capable of being wielded by his hands alone, without the threat of self-harm. A powerful weapon of war meant to deliver swift judgement to his enemies and the sinners that roam existence. All struck by the blade will be forced to gravely atone for all their previous sins no matter insignificant or grand such were, once judgement has been given their souls and the very ideas that hold such sinners composed will begin to fade away into dust; Ceasing to exist in any capacity that is not a vague notion of who they once were. * Judgement - Unleashing his imposing presence upon his opponent he continuously unloads an intense amount of spiritual pressure onto their frail souls and testing their mettle as beings. Those that pass his judgement are left crippled and those that fail are left to die their second death. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Tier 2 Category:SIEGE Category:AkuAkuAkuma's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Lawful Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Aura Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Order Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Tier 1